Perfect Soldier
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: The first in the Peacecraft Seiers the start of the sixth Gundam Pilots and the love Quatre found
1. Chapter one the perfect soldier

**THE PERFECT SOLDIER**

**Story one of the Peacecraft collection**

By Serenity Peacecraft

_This story is rated G because I wrote it for a school writing class. It is the first in my collection of Serenity Peacecraft stories. I don't own Gundam wing. I'm too poor to own either so please don't sue me you won't get much. I do own the character Serena Peacecraft if you would like to use her in a story please email me at: I would gladly let you use her. _

"Where were you last night?" The harsh cold voice of my foster father asked from the dark living room as I creep in around three in the morning.

"Out" was all I could get out of my mouth. Ever since a millity group calling themselves "Oz" murdered my parents when I was a baby "Oz" because my parents wanted total peace on earth and the four colonies bases that orbited the earth. This man standing before me now. This man, Thomas Pendragon has raised me and trained me as an assassin, the perfect solider. He trained me hard and he treated me like a man, not some little girl. Like a soldier, his soldier. I feared no one and I did whatever it took to destroy Oz. My mission was to take back the peace we lost to them. At the age of 11 I was already destroying bases and killing. I was a heartless, cold-blooded murder. If I had only known then that I had a twin sister who was working for peace, maybe things would have came out differently. But now at eighteen years old I found myself entangled in a web of lies, death, murder, and wars. Last night I was nearly killed trying to sneak into the Edward Base, find the center control and blew it up. Dead solider were all around me. I kept telling myself that "I was a solider" So why was there tears on my checks? I stood here now blood dripping down my wounded shoulder staining the white carpet. I held my injured shoulder where one of the soldier's had shot me as I tried to escape. Mr. Pendragon stared me down, His eyes glaring as cold as death. I felt a shiver running down her back. He told me not to go that I wasn't ready but I went anyway, I stood here now trying to put the pain in my shoulder in the back of my head. Dr. Pendragon shifted slightly in his chair pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

"So where were you last night?"

I stared at him with equal coldness.

"I told you OUT!" I retorted. He turned the t.v around so I could see it. It showed the burning Edward base.

"You have some explaining young lady." He said angrily standing up. "You Miss Serenity Joann Pendragon, disobeyed my ordered and went to the base after I told you not to. You got yourself injured, but worst of all Oz may be able to track you back to this house." He said looking down at me. "I…I…" Before I could say anything Pendragon swooped over and slapped me across the face. It was dull sting compared to my shoulder. The Dr. looked down at me coldly laying his large hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his big aqua blue eyes. He sighed loudly.

"You father and mother would shoot me if they knew what you were doing, just don't do it again ok?" He waited till I shook my head yes then he smiled. "Good now lets look at that arm.

I found myself standing in what looks like what looked like the remains of a town. A war broke out here; I could still hear gunshots along with the screams of women. There was the rancid smell of blood and gunpowder perfumed the air all around me.

Why…. Why was I here? Why did I recognize this place…? Where was this place?

A cold breeze gave me a chill. I was dressed only in a sleeveless white top and jeans. It was snowing leaving the destroyed buildings in a powder of white. But how could that be, it was middle of summer.

Then I saw it, A small brown teddy bear lying in front of a destroyed house. It was be covered by the snow. I leaned down picking the bear up looking at it careful. I had been a white bear but now it was covered with sticky crimson blood. I could see the little blotches of white spots on the bear where the blood hadn't stained it. My body didn't want to work for me as I forced myself to set the bear down on a nearby rock. I heard a voice behind me; I turned and came face to face with the barrel end of a gun. I could just make out the person who was holding the gun. His shinny violet eyes glowed even when he was hiding in the shadows. I took a step back out of reflex, tripping over a low gravestone behind me for some reason I didn't see it there. I fell hard on the ground hitting my head hard on another grave. As I hit the ground the stone broke and fell landing at my feet with a thump with shaky hands I reached over and pulled the grave up reading it.

Gundam Pilot six died for peace won't be forgotten.

I didn't get a change to think about it because the gun was again pointed at my head.

"Time to get what you deceive, Murder." He said over the sounds of gunshots getting closer and louder. He took careful aim at my head and pulled the trigger.

I sat up sweat rolling down my face. That was the fifth time this month I'd had the same dream. It had always been the same, the same violet-eyed man with a gun. What I didn't get was the grave. There were only five Gundam pilots, so what did the dream mean?

I looked over at the clock 3:17 A.M. Three days had passed since the attack on the Edward base. I lay there and knew that there was no way I would get back to sleep. I got up and walked sleepily to the bathroom that was attached to my room turning on the cold water. A cold shower would help. I stripped out of my sweatpants and white shirt and got in closing the glass door behind me. The water hit me like a brick wall, I'd forgotten how off the cold water made me feel. After I was clean I got out and dyed off. I returned to my room slipping on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I walked back into the bathroom wiping the steam off the mirror; a cold brown-eyed girl looked back at me. I ran a comb through my shoulder long brownish red hair putting it into two braids. After dying myself off I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before stepping out into the hallway. I shut the door behind me and looked down the darken hallway. A single door lay closed at the end of the hallway. The door lead to Dr, Pendragon's room, but it was empty. He had left right after I came back from the base to go to his hidden lab in town to work on some project that not even I knew about. He said he would be back in a few days but he hadn't returned yet. I wasn't worried, sometimes he just lost track of time and days went by like hours. I stalked down the stairs and into the brightly light kitchen. I turned on the mini TV that was attached under the overhead cabinets, then turned turning on the coffee pot; it was something I had done ever morning when I got up. I stood there leaning against the countertop watching the morning news why I waited for my coffee to get done. The news people where talking about how the assassin who destroyed the Edward base was still on the loose and how there was a thirty thousand dollar reward for any info on him. I laughed at this. Just because a soldier destroyed a base, they have to think that a weak man did it. they were fools. How did Oz ever get into power thinking that way was beyond me?

"You guys will never find me." I said to the TV pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Cheers" I smiled shaking my head sipping the hot drink.

A man came on the screen dressed in an Oz officer's uniform. He put on a small pair of glasses preparing to read something.

I lowered the warm glass watching the screen Oz has never made such a bold act before what are they up to.

He looked up at the screen clearing his throat as he started to speak. "Good morning, at 2: 30 am this morning we destroyed a lab that was believed to be where the assassin who destroyed the Edward base and killed over a hundred fine Oz soldier got his orders. This man." The picture of Dr. Pendragon came onto the screen. "Doctor Thomas Atriums Pendragon, the scientist that helped design many of the colonies was found to be the mastermind behind the attacks. He has been punished for his crimes, but the assassin is still on the loose. If you have any information on the attacks you can call 345-456-6452."

I heard a loud crashing sound and I looked down to see that I had dropped my coffee cup, it shattered on the wooden floor. I know what the punishment was to Oz. They killed him. Tears ran down my checks. I bent down to pick of the glass pieces but my mind was racing. He took me in when no one would, raised me, trained me to fight and now he was dead. It was my entire fault, If I had never gone to base he would still be alive. A sharp pain ran up my arm. I dropped the piece of glass in my hand and looked at it. There was a thin cut on my palm running from my pinky to my thumb and it was starting to bleed. I cursed under my breath and reached up to the counter pulling a towel wrapping my hand in it. I sat there unable to move. I sat there among the glass pieces engulfed in tears. Dr. Pendragon was not just a good teacher and trainer he was the best engineer around and a good friend. He was like the father I never had. Now he was gone!

On the news the lady was back and now was talking about how five shooting stars where seen just a few days ago and now there where five robots made of a alloy called "Gundamum" that's how they got the name Gundam. They made Oz's weapons like play toys. They where very powerful. I had heard about the Gundams from Dr. Pendragon and his scientist friends who built them. Each Gundam had there own weapons and there own names. The lead Gundam was called Wing Zero and had a system on it that relayed the battle back to it's pilot making him the perfect warrior in battle, but this system also has been known to make the pilot go crazy if they don't master it. Gundam 02 was called Deathcyth. It was my favorite I would tape clips from the news about the suit and watch it over and over. It could blend in with the darkness of space and appear from nowhere. Gundam 03 was Sandrock the desert Gundam; it had two large swords it used to destroy its enemies. Lets see there was Gundam 04 Heavyarms It was armed with a large gun on its left arm and two smaller ones hidden behind a sliding panel on it's chest. And last came 05 Altron, the dragon Gundam. It had a large dragon on its left arm that could extend 20 feet with such power and force nothing could stand in its way. Dr. Pendragon made me study all of the Gundam and learn as much as I could about them. He had trained me in piloting Gundam training courses along with other suits.

"So the Gundams have made it to Earth…huh." I smiled watching the TV last I had heard the Gundams were fighting Oz in space. I stood up and turned off the TV. I know what I had to do now, there was nothing left here for me. I would destroy the house and take what I needed. I won't let those scum Oz get a hold of this house. If they tracked me back to the lab then they know about the house. I didn't have much time. I hurried up the stairs and into my room grabbing my bag and stuffing my clothing, disk, my laptop, weapons and anything more I needed. I looked around making sure I hadn't forgot anything, after taking the picture from my dresser I zipped up my bag. I stepped back into the hallway and walked to Pendragon's room. I paused only for a second or two at the door then went inside. Going straight to the bookshelf I scanned the books and reached up pulling a thick red book entitled "Powers from beyond" A soon as I pulled it the bookshelf pulled away. There right where Pendragon had told me years ago incase they were found out was a dial. The whole house was built under enough explosives to destroy the house and three miles of houses around it.

"Five minute should be enough time." I mumbled pulling the dial, as I did a small paper fell from the creak just big enough to put your hand through between the dial panel and the wall. I reached down picking the paper up. It was a letter with my name on it. I opened it reading it to myself:

Dear Serenity,

If you are reading this, it means I'm no longer around to take care of you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the way I treated you all these years. I always though of you as a daughter, and not as some soldier. I was wrong about you being weak, your strong then I could ever be. I can't help but think what it may have been like if I had never trained you as a warrior or if your parents were still alive. Now is your time Serenity, you must embrace your destiny. I have included a tracker that will lead you to a hidden underground bay where I've been working on your Gundam Rage of Hope. That is why I've been so busy lately. Be careful my daughter and may the gods be with you. I will watch over you wherever I am. I will love you always.

Dr. Thomas Pendragon

I held the letter close to my heart taking a deep breath before stuffing it in my pocket. I reached up pushing a switch starting the countdown. Then I got my butt out of there, down the stairs and out the door. I jumped into my jeep and put the metal to the petal. I looked at my watch keeping my eyes on the time.

"I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" My brain screamed as I pounded down on the gas, zooming down the dirt road.

Just then there was a loud BOOM as the shock wave from the blast chased after the jeep.

"Kuso" I know I couldn't get away from the blast I gripped the wheel hard as the blast hit me making the jeep rock. I lost control and flipped it three times. It skidded on its side for almost ten feet before coming to a stop. I could feel the heat from the blast on my face and hands as it passed over me. When it was gone I opened my eyes. I was covered in glass and cut but nothing was broken. I managed to crawl out of my ruined jeep and looked around. Everything was destroyed around her. Tress and wires were down for miles around.

"He put more explosive in there then he told me." I mumble pulling out my bag and took out the tracker. I turned it on heading into the down trees towards the signals. I walked for a good mile until I came to what looked like a down building. But by the looks of the wood and singles that lay around it was only a ten or so foot tall building. A Gundam was huge about fifty feet. I checked the tracker again to make sure I was in the right place. I was, then I started to dig through the remains of the building, looking for a door or something but all I found was an old rug. I pulled it away to find a large metal door and a control panel. I gripped the door trying to open it but there was no door handles or anything. There was a keyboard on the panel. The panel was blinking to input the code so I tried Pendragon. It beeped at me that the code was incorrect

Let's see lets try: Serenity

Nope

Rage Of Hope

Nothing

Gundam

Nope

I thought back to when I was a child; Pendragon used to call me "Cat" Because I always seemed to have nine lives. No matter how danger the mission I always landed on my feet. I typed in:

Cat

The light above the keyboard turned from red to green and the door opened.

Making sure I wasn't being followed I slipped through the door into a long dark stairway. The door slammed shut behind me leaving me in complete darkness. I fished out a lighter from my pocket and clicked it on. Shadows looked on the dark stone walls all around me as I started down the long stairs till I came to yet another metal door with no handle.

"Please state your name." A female's voice said through the panel.

"Serenity Joann Pendragon"

There was a soft humming sound as it ran the information through its banks.

"Welcome Miss Pendragon." The door slid open and a flash of light nearly blinded me. I covered them trying to protect them, it didn't take long for them to get use to the light and I put my arm down looking around. I was in a huge underground hanger. There was a workbench with many different tools and things on it, in one corner was a bunch of now black computers and in the center of the hanger covered in a white sheet was something huge. It had to be the Gundam. I walked over to it and yanked the sheet off and there she was standing before me the Gundam Rage of Hope my weapon against Oz. The cockpit door had been left open and there was a platform to the right of the Gundam the men used it to get to the higher parts of the Mobil suit. Stripping out of my clothing I put on my bodysuit Pendragon had me ware during training and crawled up the platform and into the cockpit. The cockpit was made up of a chair with two safety belts, Several screens to see the battle from all sides. I sat down in the chair and the door slide shut and the screens all around me turned on. It was just like in training. I put on the safety belt and the dark Hemet with dark visor that people couldn't see my face and started up Hopes engines. I reached over hitting a button on the panel and the bay doors above me opened. A few tress that where lying across the doors feel through the door bouncing off the Gundam. I smiled touching the panel lightly. I know this ship like the back of my hand. She had always been my Favorite ship to train with. More trees fall down into the bay laying on the workbench and the computers sending sparks across the bay floor. I closed my visor and blasted off of the bay. Hope purred like a kitten.

Hope that would be my nickname for her. I like it; it had a nice ring to it.

As soon as I was in the air above the trees I pulled the panel above my head down checking the weapons. I pushed a button and Hope hummed softly as her lasers warmed up. I smiled to myself as several alarms went off I look at around and saw ten suits coming at me. They weren't Gundams but they still could do some damage.

I smiled this would be fun. Firing my lasers I took out one of the suits, it blew up in a flame of color. Out of nowhere twenty more suits appeared firing at her. "Really fair 29 against one." I bite my bottom lip looking at the panel before me. I hadn't master the newly installed Zero system in Hope. It was dangers to use but there was so many more were appearing now. I reached over and typed in the code:

"ZERO" into the panel. All the screens turned dark red then back to normal as I turned on the zero system. I hated using it but 30 to one weren't good odds. Sweat rolled down my face as I blasted two suits away. One took a charge and came up behind me grabbing Hope tightly from behind, As the other suit shot at her. Hope shook from the shot causing me to fly forward against my restraints I felt me loosing control I could see my past my father Pendragon dyeing and me killing many colonies with this Gundam. The system was taking over. I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing but it was to late. I snapped. I no longer had control if my own body. My brain screamed to stop by my body just won't do it. Then in the refection of the screen I saw my eyes turn from brown to red.

"I WILL DESTROY MY ENEMIES!" I heard myself yell as I took out my Gundams saber and destroyed the suit that was shooting at me. Then I flipped the one holding me over my head destroying him before blasting off. I took out three more flying far away from the base into a new land I'd never seen before. The suits follow close behind still blasting at me. There was a rainfall of gunfire and it hit something importation, her systems started to crash and Hope started to fall out of the sky past what looked like a school and hit some tress. I fall forward in the crash landing hitting my head against edge of the panel and blacked out

When I awake I was in complete darkness. Was I dead? What was that stale smell? Then I know. If the systems had gone down there was no power and no power no lights or fresh O2 going through the suit. I pulled out a flashlight checking the damage. In the dim light I could see my eyes in the panels they where normal again. I sat back in my seat sighing. Outside overhead I could hear the roar of the suits chasing her passing by they most of thought she blow up and all the tress I saw before I crashed must be hiding us well.

Outside I could hear the dim sounds of voices outside. It must not of hid us well enough. Oz won't get away with this. I'll destroy them myself.

I undid my safety harness; I would destroy them with my bare hands if I had to. I pulled the screen back and pulled the hatch release. Two boys stood below me. One stood at Hope's feet as she was in a sitting position against a big oak tree. The other was a few feet away. They both where her age, the one at Hope's feet was a blond with blue eyes. She had seen him before but she couldn't put her finger on it. The other had wild almond brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. They both where very cute for enemies I watched them for a moment, both seemed to be unarmed, that was strange for Oz. They didn't look tough. The blond one looked up and started to open his mouth to say something I did a flip off of Hope. I saw him back up a step but it was to late I landed on top of him throwing him face down into the fresh mud.

"Trowa!" So the brown haired one was Trowa. Neither of them seemed to be in any kind of Oz uniforms but what looked like school uniforms. It didn't matter anyone who saw my Gundam would die. The one called Trowa saw that his blond haired friend was in trouble and pulled a gun from his pants. I looked up at him in time to see him running at me gun aimed. The gunshot rang out in my ear. I felt the burning in my shoulder. I cussed at him picking him up by his shirt with one hand while holding the blond with the other and throw Trowa five feet and against a tree knocking him out cold.

"Weak Soldiers" I mumbled shaking my head and turned back to the blond. I would kill them both with my bare hands for what they did to Dr. Pendragon.

I started pounding the blonde's head against a large rock. The mud mixed with blood as I pounded six, seven times. He screamed again, this time much louder. I didn't stop, they didn't show mercy to her foster father so why should she show it to him. I felt him go limp in my grip as he blacked out. And I didn't stop I would make sure he was dead before moving on to the brown haired man. Then I heard the click of the safety being removed from a gun. I turned seeing a pistol in my face. Then I saw another boy with short brown hair was holding the gun. He had cobalt blue eyes almost as cold as Pendragon's was when he was mad at her. I could see he was Japanese out of the corner of my eyes I saw a Chinese boy with black hair running over to Towa.

"Get up." The Japanese boy said in a deep cold voice. I shrugged and dropped the blonde's head stood. I looked around but there was no way to escape I was trapped.

"Is he alive?" The brown haired boy asked not moving his eyes on me. Someone came out of the darkness and kneeled next to the blond checking for any signs of life. At first I though it was a women because of the long beautiful chestnut hair, which was wore in a long braid. But when the chestnut haired youth looked up at me and said, " Yeah he's alive." I know it was a boy. He had such lovely violet eyes, just like the one's from my dreams but how could that be?

"What should we do with him Heero?" The blacked haired one said to the one holding the gun. Where have I heard that name before?

Heero stared coldly at me.

"Who are you and where did you get a Gundam?" When I didn't answer him he pointed the gun at my head. "Don't think he won't shot you in the head at this second." The braided boy said standing up. I smiled inside my helmet and kicked the gun out of his hand and pulled the dagger I kept in my boot and grabbed the braid of the boy holding the knife to his throat before anyone could react.

"Now Oz scum your going to do what I say if you want your friend here to live."

They looked at me weird the braided boy laughed. "Boy do you have it wrong." I put the knife closer a thin line of blood running down his neck.

"Don't lie to me, or your buddy gets a new mouth."

The braided boy elbowed me hard in the stomach I doubled over in pain taking a few steps dropping the dagger. I was waiting for one of the boys to pick up the gun or the dagger and finish me off but nothing came. Heero turned picking up the blond.

"Wufie you take Trowa. Heero said to the blacked haired boy. Wufie nodded going to still out Trowa.

"I'll take Quatre." Heero said carrying the blond. Now I know who he was. Quatre R. Winner. The boy millionaire. Oz murdered his father a few months before.

"Duo you help Mr. Personality back to our rooms, I have a few Questions for him.

"Why? Why not kill him now." The one called Duo said roughly over his shoulder rubbing his sore braid I did pull kind of hard. Heero shook his head. "Baka, we need to find out about the Gundam."

Duo rolled his eyes helping me up and to the road where a jeep was. He threw me not so kindly in the back and loaded the other injured before taking off down the road towards the school. I had no idea this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

_Serenity: Well what you think I know its long but I have to tell her/my past. Anyway R&R and hopeful I'll have the next story typed up soon!_


	2. Rage Of Hope Chapter One

**RAGE OF HOPE (THE STORY OF THE SIX PILOT)**

_Young Quatre has finally found true love, but the women he found has a past that could be the end of one of the Gundam Pilots. Could this be the end of the Gundam Pilots? _

_**Chapter One**_

It had been a long time since all five Pilots had been in the same school and the first time that all five were in the same room (Thanks to the help of Heero). We had moved from school to school a lot on our missions. I wasn't sure if the reason that Heero moved us to this school was because it was within the Sank Kingdom and Relena attended the school or because there was a majot Oz base near by as Heero claimed. I could tell you this, the school itself was three stories and one of the nicer schools we've been too. Their was a swimming pool, stables with horses, courtyard, and a large gym for sports. The domes that all the students stayed in could hold six students in each room. They had bunk beds against the off white walls on each side. A small closet and huge bathroom that we had to share with the four boys and two girls in the room next to us. (boys and girls shared rooms) The rooms had two desks next to a glass sliding door that lead to the balcony that oversaw the white sandy beach and blue ocean. The best part of all this was the school was out in the middle of nowhere. Heero Yuy sat at one of the desk now typing on that damned laptop of his whenever we're not in class or on a mission he was on that laptop. Duo tired to lighten him up and get him to have some fun but Heero won't have it, So Duo laid on his bed above me his head over the side his braid falling over his feet on the wall, and Heero kept typing away. No one said a word and the only sound was the clicking of the keys, which was slowly driving me nuts. I had a wonderful boom-box I got last year

from Rashid but of course Heero won't let me turn it on when he's around. Sometimes I would lean over and turn it on and he would stop typing turning around in his seat and give me a look like, If you don't turn that thing off right now I'll throw it out the window. Knowing Herro he would too. I really don't know what's wrong with that boy, its like was like he wasn't human or didn't know the meaning of fun and being a teenager. The door opened and Chang WuFei entered the room, his hands full loaded down with tan folders with the words: MILLIRTY BASE INFO PERSONAL ONLY wroten in thick bold red letters on the side. Duo sat up seeing this and pulled his legs over the side of the bed. "Hey Wuman what you got there?" He asked slipping off the bed and walked towards WuFei. I laughed to myself, Duo started calling him that a few weeks before and I won't be all surprised if Wufie grow tired of it and stabbed Duo. Hey Duo could be a pain in the butt sometimes but he was good in a battle. They all were. He was also good at playing jokes on everyone and anyone he could get his hands on. He had already put green hair dye in Wufie's moose trying to get Heero to smile. It didn't work of course and poor Wufie was stuck walking around school with green hair for two weeks. He was also once in the other school stole five hundred mice from the lab and let them loose in the girls locker room. There was a huge stamped of girls trying to get away from the mice and Duo was there at the doorway recording the whole thing. He recored all his joke and kept them safely hidden away were no one could find them. Wufie tried for weeks to get the one of him with green hair but gave up looking for it. Duo made school really fun, but lets say Relena is not helping any. She tried to get Duo kicked out of school to get him to stop, but it didn't' work. She was at her wits end. I told her that he would grow out of it someday that or run out of ideas but I think I could be wrong.

I shook my head and pulled out a small black box from under my bed and stepped outside. The warm breezes blow softly over the balcony. I shut the door behind me and sat the box down on a small metal table that was pushed against the corner.. Heero didn't care if I played as long as it was out here where he couldn't hear it. This is were I would come if Heero's typing started to drive me crazy. I opened the box and pulled out my violin, it was only one of many interment I had learned to play over the years. Looking out at the sea I closed my eyes and started playing I didn't even hear the door open or that anyone came out till I heard a clarinet playing along with me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Trowa Barton standing beside me playing in beat with me. We finished playing the song and Towa sat the clarinet on the table. He didn't say anything but I could tell what he was thinking just by the way he was looking at me. He was thinking "Quatre what are you doing out here all by yourself." I turned walking to the wall at the edge of the balcony and watched the sun sat over the ocean horizon. "I just came out here to think, I guess." I had been thinking a lot about my life lately. I had notice the girls in the schools were taking a more of a liking to me, and I wondered why I couldn't find someone to be with. Was I destined to live and die like Heero and the others. I didn't want that I wanted to have a family someday, maybe not now but when our missions were over and we could live as normal boys again. Trowa was about to say something when something caught the corner of my eye. We both turned towards the sun that was low in the sky. "What the hell?" Trowa mumbled to himself. I caught sight of what he saw. Something flow past us and crushed into the trees in a nearby cove. "That was no plane, I'm sure that was a Gundam." Trowa said leaning over the wall to look. "Should we get the others?" I asked as Trowa headed back inside the room pulling out a small gun from its place under his mattress. He shook his head. "Na, they went into town to get some supplies. I think we can handle this." With that he headed out the door.

We stepped out the side door of the school and headed down a small path towards a small cove where the Gundam went down. It was cold for being the middle of summer time and I wished I had brought a coat but we were in such a hurry to get out the door I forgot it. I shivered as a cold arctic like breeze blow right through my thin school uniform I was wearing. Trowa turned looking at me as I did. He took off his coat and laid it on my shoulders. "You need this more then I do." I smiled softly at him. "Thanks Trowa, is there any chance this could be one of Duo's jokes?" I asked as we walked through the thick trees. "No, I would have know if it was one of ours, I've never seen a Gundam like that, and even if it was Duo he wont be dumb enough to crash his own Gundam. Thou he's dumb enough to try to get Herro to smile. What's up with that any way?" Trowa asked still walking down the path in front of me. All I could do was shrug "I gave up trying to understand Duo he's a class all his own." Trowa laughed lightly at that it was the first time I ever heard Trowa laugh before he had a nice laugh.

It didn't take us long to find the huge Gundam. When it fell it took out several trees with it, they laid all over the place and against the burning mess of a Gundam. The Gundam was like one I never seen before. It looked like Wing Zero but had a sword over the right hand just like Heavyarms. It had what looked like a huge cannon mounded on its left shoulder. The Gundam half laid half sat against a huge red wood tree. It's right arm that it must had lost in the crush now laying a ten feet away from the rest of the Gundam. I looked up in time to see ten or twelve Leo suits fly overhead. Luckily the trees were so thick around here that they didn't see us or the Gundam and just flew on by. Smoke came up of the engines which means the engine was overheated. I walked over to the Gundam, I could hear Trowa behind me as I reached over touching the Gundam lightly and quickly pulled my head back it was burning hot. The cockpit door in the chest open and in the dim light of the sun I could see the pilot standing in the doorway. The pilot wore a space suit that had a black visor on that hid his face. I backed up slightly but as I opened my mouth to call for Trowa the pilot did a flip out of the Gundam and landed on top of me throwing me down onto the ground. It was rainy season so the ground had became very muddy. I tried to get up but the pilot wont let me. I heard Trowa yelling at my attacker to get off me and pulled out his pistol from his back pocket. He came at the pilot and got off a single shot that hit the pilot in the shoulder at close range. The echo of the shot bounds off the trees. The pilot cussed at Trowa and still sitting on to of me he picked Trowa off the ground by the front of his shirt with strength I've never seen before and throw him against a tree knocking him out. Then he turned back to me I could hear his raspy breath through the helmet and I could see myself in the visor. I finally got a scream out of my mouth, I mean I didn't have any other chooses IU had some crazy pilot trying to kill me. The pilot had me on my stomach and started pounding my head against a rock. I don't know how many times he did this, maybe five or six time. I could feel the blood and bud running down the side of my face. Then a warm blanket of darkness over took my body


	3. Rage Of Hope Chapter Two

Rage Of Hope Part Two

The first thing I did when I woke up was try to open my eyes, which was a big mistake. The light in the room nearly blinded me. My head felt like it was ready to explode any second. I tried to move my head to look around which I found out was another mistake. Pain ripped through my body. "Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me." I mumbled and I heard a soft laugh of someone to the right of me and of course the sound of Herro typing at his keyboard, now I know I was back in our dorm room. "How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing the back of my head that was wrapped tightly with bandage. "Three days." I heard Trowa reply. My eyes were still fuzzy but they were slowly coming back into view. "You were lucky, a couple broken ribs, some small minor cuts and bruises, and that bump on your head. You'll be fine in a couple of days, the pilot could have killed you." Duo said from the bed above me. "But we found you just in time. We didn't know if you were going to make it there for a few days Quatre, but I think Trowa was more worried then the rest of us." I looked over at Trowa who stood near the door watching me. His left arm was bandage up, which kind of surprised me. Like Herro, Trowa always tried to be the perfect soldier and it surprised me that Trowa let them fix him up

I tried to remember what happened that night but nothing came to mind of how I got back here, the last thing I remember was hit against the rock and blacking out.

"How did I get here?" I asked pulling my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "we were coming back from town and I happened to have the window down. We heard gunshot and then a scream, so we came to she what was going on. We found you face down in the mud, Trowa knocked out cold against a tree and him holding a gun to you." Duo explained he had jumped down from the bed now and stood in front of me as he spoke, then when he was done he moved out of the way showing the pilot who had attacked Trowa and I standing against a far wall near the bathroom. He still wore the space suit so we couldn't see his face, the others had tried to bandage his arm where he had gotten shot as well as his injures from the crash. I jumped up out of the bed but lost my footing and fall back onto the bed. "That guy tried to kill Trowa and I and you let him in here!" I said angrily standing again gripping the bedpost to stay standing. The pilot crossed his arms over his chest now. "This is another Gundam pilot Dr. Pendragon's student." I heard Wufie say from his bed next to mine. He was sitting on the edge sharping his sword. I heard of Dr. Pendragon he like the other men who built the Gundams had been tricked into operation Meteor and had no interest in killing millions of people. He had gone into hiding to finish his Gundam and no one has seen him in years. Most thought he was dead but he had must have got away and hide on Earth, All this time and must have just finished his Gundam. I had saw on the new just a few days ago that he had been killed by Oz soldier.

As I was deep in thought the pilot had dropped his arms stepping away from the wall and pulled her helmet off. It was a women underneath! She was no older then me, with shoulder long brown hair that fall down her shoulders and deep blue eyes. I heard Trowa mumbling that he couldn't belive he got beat by a women. Duo of course bursted out laughing, Herro just looked up at her a moment nodding and went back to typing. Wufie had stood to put his sword away under his mattress and had his back to her, but when Duo started laughing he turned to look what was going on. "You got beat by a women, you are weak." He mumbled under his breath. The girl must have heard this and walked over to him grabbing him by the neck lifting him up above her head chocking him. "What was that about women being weak, you sexist pig." she yelled at him, she shook her head and let him go he fell to the ground at her feet. He looked up at her giving her a dirty look. "Those who think women are weak are really weak themselves." she turned back to me. "I wish to apologize for attacking you earlier, I didn't know you were a Gundam pilot and I was trying to protect Hope." She said taking a step towards me.  
Who's Hope?" Duo asked. She stopped looking over at Duo. "Hope is my Gundam, well her real name is Rage Of Hope but I call her Hope for short." The girl answered looking back at me.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Trowa asked going to her walking around her. "I don't think so, I don't think we've ever meet." She smiled softly.

"Thats it! Your Lt. Lilly Dayton of Oz. I saw you on the news last year, then you went missing."

"Yeah, well I was undercover in Oz and that was the name I used in the army. My name is Serenity Pendragon. Serena for short" I had sat down by now and I had tried to stand again but I fell back again, Serena reached out and caught me. She helped me back into the bed.  
You need to rest now." She looked into my eyes. Her suit felt rough on my bare skin. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to get up and do something anything. "I don't want to sleep" I whined like a little kid, or at least like Duo in the morning. I tried to get up again but Serena wouldn't let me. After trying to get up a few more times she grow tired of holding me down and she crawled onto the bed straddling me holding my arms down. Then she did something that caught is all by surprise, she leaned down kissing me on the lips. At first I was shocked bit I found myself returning the kiss. MI could hear the others coughing loudly.I wondered what they face looked like? After a min or two she pulled away. "There you better now?" she asked softly. I wanted to say no then maybe she would kiss me again, her kisses were so soft and wonderful. I found myself shaking my head yes. She got off me and smiled to the others. "Then get some sleep, I'm going to go get in the shower." She turned to walk towards the bathroom. As she pasted Duo, he grinned from ear to ear. "I cant sleep either, can I have ha kiss too?" He joked laughing now. Serena stopped turning to him. She came inches to his face. Then when you thought she was going to kiss Duo, she pulled his braid hard and kicked him between the legs. Duo moaned falling to the ground. She smiled and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Trowa laughed, I never heard Trowa laughing like that, it was so happy and lighthearted. "She's going to fit in real well here." He laughed patting Duo on the shoulder as he laid on the ground. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up hearing laughing. I opened my eyes looked over to see Serena standing near the desk as Herro typed. She was laughing and joking, but he never even creaked a smiled. I got up weakly walking toward them. She stopped laughing and turned to me."You're awake good, how do you feel...Quatre right?"

"Yea, and I'm fine thanks." I answered. Serena was now wearing a school uniform of a dark skirt and a white button up top with a tie. "Heero is getting me into this school." she said looking over Heero's shoulder at the computer. He hit a button on his laptop, it beeped at him "Transfer of Serenity Pendragon complete." Herro turned and went back to typing. "Thank Herro, I'm going to see what repair I can do to Hope." I walked to beside her. "I'll come with you."

We got to a small bay set up far form the school, in the tree and underground. Inside the pieces of Hope laid around on the floor. She picked up a small computer that was hooked right into Hopes main computer and started working. She sat on the chest typing when i limped over to the Gundam. My leg still hurt from before. "Hope should be up and running soon...I hope." I have to run a check on all the systems." she said not looking up from the computer. I looked over at the other five Gundams standing on the other side of the underground hanger. Sandrock sat last in the line of Gundams, we had some great adventure together me and Sandrock and I had to rebuild him more then a few time trying to be as good a soldier as Herro and the others. A beeping sound pulled Serena out of her work. She put the computer down and climbed into the small cockpit. She was laying on her back looking up trying to do some wires when I got there. She pulled a small panel down and looked at a small screen typing a few code into it. Then I saw it. A small picture stuck between the screen and the panel. It was of a older man and women who was holding two small newborn babies wrapped in a pink blanket and a boy around ten or so. The man had a grey beard and graying brown hair. The women had long brownish red hair and blue eyes. The young boy had short blond eyes and blue eyes. He know that boy from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him.

"There my family." Serena said still working. "well at least I think their my family. Dr. Pendragon found me as a baby all I had was this picture and no answers."

We did have something in common. A beeping turned Serena's head. "Dammit" She mumbled hitting the edge of the panel with her palm. She looked up at me. "The power coupling are total gone, it means I'll have to go into town to get some new ones." My stomach growled. I hadn't eat anything since the Gundam crashed. Serena jumped off the Gundam and wiping the grease hands on a old rag. "There's not much I can do till I can get into town. I smiled and jumped down beside here, my leg was feeling a little better. 'Then lets eat."

We came into the large lunch room where the students were starting to full. We went through the line and sat down at down at the table were Wufie was already seating he looked up at us then went back to sipping his sweet tea. I could smell it from across the room. I sat down beside Wufie and Serena sat across from me Duo and Herro were in class Trowa was out seeing family or in other words on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. I watched Wufie for a second. he had only a small bowl of rice, That about all the Chinese pilot ever ate. I looked down at my tray that was full to the rim with food.

I started pigging down on huge plate on a sunny yellow scrambled eggs. Hey I was hunger I couldn't help if I was eating like Duo. Neither Wufie or Serena spoke or even look up. Wufie ate his rice and Serena drank her coffee and was working on her second. She lend over the table to Wufie. "I have to get into town soon." she stopped as two boys walked by. Serena smiled as one winked at her as they went by. Before she could look back at Wufie the bell for class rang and the lunch room empty. Serena was in my fourth hour class. When she walked in her hands full with books and papers. The teacher stopped talking and watched her coming in. Serena dug around found a small paper and handed it to the teacher. "Class this Miss Serenity Pendragon, she just transferred here." The teacher said to the class then she turned back to Serena. "Why don't you take a seat between Mr. Yuy and Mr. Winner in the back." She pointed to Herro who sat across from me a empty desk between us. This was the only class that all six pilots were in together. Herro sat near the window with Serena next to me. Wufie and Trowa would sit when he got back was near the front and Duo sat in the front seat where the teacher could keep a eye on him. Serena sat next to me and the teacher turned to write something on the board. The teacher was a short women with graying black hair and thick rimmed glasses. When her back was turned Serena kicked me hard in the leg. I looked at her and she smiled at me and looked back down at her book. Herro watched and shook his head.

Serena never came to dinner that night. She wasn't in the gym where she usual was. I decide to check our room first before I send out a search party. When I came into the room I saw it was complete empty, but the sliding door laid open and Serena sat on the wall that went around the edge of the balcony. She was no longer in the school uniform but a white sleeveless top and jeans. She didn't even look up when I entered the balcony but called "Hey Quatre come join me." She was sitting there her legs over the edge smoking. I walked out and leaned against the wall. Serena fished out a carton of cigarettes out her pocket and throw one at me. At first I didn't know what to do do with it then I saw that she was offering me one. I took the container and pulled out the last cigarette out. Then I throw the empty container over the balcony into the sea. Serena pulled a lighter and lit it. This was the first time I had ever smoked, I was hoping even praying that I wasn't cough, but I did. Serena looked over at me and laughed. "This is the first time you ever smoked isn't is Quatre?" She jumped down back onto the balcony and walked to me. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled shyly and mumbled. "Aa"

She laughed loudly. "Innocent little Quatre, I bet your a daddies boy." I stopped smiling. She seemed to read my mind and stopped laughing. "Oh Quatre, I'm sorry. I had no idea, when did he..."

"A few years ago." I mumbled. I Turned to look over the balcony to the beautiful sea. The sun was setting over the water casting it in many colors. Serena wrapped her arms around my hips. I turned and came inches from her face. I found myself staring into her beautiful blue eyes. I felt a connecting with her. I never felt this way towards anyone before. She took my cigarette and throw both mine and hers into the sea, then looked back at me. "Let me make it up to you." She said looking deeper into my eyes. She leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips much harder then the last kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body close to mine. I let my hands drift up and down her body as we kissed. Someone coughed loudly behind us. Serena pulled away from me and looked to see Relena Peacecraft stood at the doorway dressed in her little man looking uniform, her hair pulled into a braid. Heero and Duo stood behind her. Duo broke out laughing but Herro didn't even laugh just gave Serena a dead stare. "Oh Miss Peacecraft, I must say it is a honor to finally meet you." Serena bowed slightly and smiled. Relena smiled back only for a second. I thought only for a second that Relena remember Serena from somewhere. "So your the sixth Gundam pilot, I honestly never thought it would be a women." Relena said trying to be polite.

"My name is Serenity Pendragon but my friends call me Serena for short ma'am"

"Please call me Relena"

Serena smiled softly and all teens stepped back into the room. "Heero, I have to go to some peace talk with a few Oz officers and I have a really bad feeling about them, I was wondering if there was anyway you could come with me, as backup just in case." Heero shook his head no"

"Sorry Relena but Heero, myself, Quatre and Wufie have a mission to go on."Duo answered for Herro. Relena turned to Serena. "Hey I don't have anything to do, I'll go with you Miss Relena, we can get to get to know each other better."The three of use stepped into the hallway of the school and stared towards the exit. I stopped a few feet from the room. Something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen to Serena I could feel it. Duo stooped turning to me. "Why don't you guys go on without me this time, I think I better stay here." They didn't argue with me and left on there way. I stepped back into the room, Relena sat on the bed reading a thick black book. She looked over at me when I shut the door behind me. She pointed to the shut bathroom door. "She's in the bathroom changing., you forget to kiss her goodbye. She joked. This was the first time I ever heard her creak a joke like that. "No, I think I'll come with you, the more the merrier right? I walked over to the closet and pulled out my tuxedo. Relena was going to say something when the door opened and Serena came into the room. She was beautiful in a thin sliver dress with a single thick strap that went up her right shoulder. Her hair pulled into a loose bun. "Wow" I thought.

It didn't take me long to change, then we made are way down the hall to the meeting room where Relena was going to meet the Oz officers. When we got there we were stopped at the two large wooden doors. There where two armed men in Oz uniforms. "Princess Peacecraft, Lt Thompson are waiting for you inside." one said opening the door for her. She went in, the guards stopped Serena and me from going in. "it's OK, there my bodyguards." Relena said coming back to the doorway. Both guards laughed at that. "A women and a boy." The other officer said he watched in horror as Serena walked over to his partner and picked him up by the throat. He was three times her age and twice as much as her. Serena sat the guard down softly. He smiled straight her dress her heels clicked on the wood as she walked past him. I smiled and rolled my shoulder at him. The door lead into a inter hallway that had door leading to several rooms. We walked through a glass sliding glass door leading to a large balcony about forty feet off the ground where a large table was set up for the meeting. I looked around and saw we were only a few feet away from the underground hanger. I could see that Serena nervine about where they were. There sitting at the table was a handsome man in his thirty in a Oz uniform. He had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and grey blue eyes. Relena sat down across the table from him. I stood on one side of her and Serena stood on the other. "Princess Relena I must say the New Sank Kingdom has become very lovely." Thompson said pulling a white and pink flower from the tree that hung above the balcony and smelled it. I had to agree with the man there, The Sank Kingdom and the land around it had grown from the ashes. The officer sat the flower on the table, and he pulled gun from his holster. "Its to bad its going to be destroyed again." The other officer who had been standing outside the door seemed to appear out of no where holding their guns at the middle of our backs. "Relena jumped up from her seat. "You can't we are a peaceful land you can't, you came here in peace." Relena yelled.

"I lied, rumor is that a Gundam crashed near here. All we want is the Gundam." Serena stepped in front of Thompson giving him a cold stare the gun pointed at her chest but she didn't even flinch. "Lt. Dayton." The officer said surprised to see her here. "Not anymore." Serena mumbled. The other man came up behind behind her trying to grab her arm but she pulled him over her shoulder. Then she grabbed the gun and jumped off the balcony. The other officers shot at her but Thompson stopped him. and looked over the edge. The only thing down there were bushes where she could landed but even then the fall would of killed her. Thompson turned back to Relena. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist tightly holding it tight enough to have her cry out slightly . "Your friend is dead and you will be too if you don't tell me where the Gundam is right now." Relena didn't say anything. Tho mason raised his pistol holding it to Relena's head but a noise turned his head. Out of the bushes Rage of Hope came out of the tree and came towards the balcony. "Serena NO!"Relena screamed in fear. "A Gundam good, I think your still useful for now." He said a smiled yanking Relena in front of him holding the gun to her head and pushed her towards the edge of balcony where the Gundam was. I wanted to help but the other soldier was holding the gun to my back. The Gundam stopped and looked at Thompson. "Give yourself up Gundam pilot or your friend will die."

The Gundam stood there for a second then the cockpit opened and Serena stood there still dressed in the sliver dress her hands on top of her head. I could hear the men gasp. "There must be a mistake Lt. Dayton." Relena struggled against him but he held her wrist tightly. "You got me now Let the others go." Serena called jumping down onto the balcony. The man who she had knocked down run over and handcuffed on then took her away. The other officer handcuffed me and Thompson lead Relena out by her wrist. I took one last look of rage of hopes standing there in the sun. Somehow I know this was the last time I was going to see her, as the officer led me away.


	4. Rage Of Hope Chapter Three

**Rage of Hope Part III**

_**OK I had to rate this one pg 13 because its got some nasty torture on it and cursing. Sorry it took so long to finish this one I've got like four stories I'm working on and a music video so bare with my slowness. Hopeful the next one wont take as long to put on here. **_

I was put in a small cell with Serena, Relena was taken to another room or maybe they let her go. I didn't know where she was. I was chained to the stone wall. Across the room was a small chain cage that went all the way to the roof. The only was inside was through the only door that was locked at all the times. Serena was also chained to the wall inside the cage. Men would come in and out of there all the time both night and day. At least I think it was night, with no windows in the cell I couldn't tell. The men would come in and torture her badly, they never asked any questions just hurt he real bad. All I could do was stand there and watch them as they hit her, breaking ribs and other bones. They never cut her body up leaving her to bleed half to death. They even pulled her her left arm out of the socket with a sick sounding wet pop that filled the room, just so they could hear her scream, which they never did. They never laid a finger on me. Maybe because they didn't know that I was a Gundam pilot. After a while though her body grow weak. Then the general came in to deal with the "Prisoner" himself. He was a huge man with a strong build and short black with long bangs that covered his dark brown eyes. He frowned at Serena as I watched from across the room. Behind him, two other officers stood, their face cold and silent. Their gold and sliver medal's on their clean pressed uniforms shone red under the reddish light that hung high above them on the ceiling.

"Lt. Dayton if thats your real name, I don't know how you managed to infiltrate Oz, become a officer and betray us all at the same time but I swear to you it will be the biggest mistake you ever did."

Serena's unfeeling eyes stared back at him, her face defied the General. Then a soft wicked almost demonic smile appeared on her lips. The officer recoiled frowning, drawling his black cane into his body. She leaned forward as far as her chain would allow her whispering something to him. The General gasped, confounded by the girls answer which I wish I would have been able to hear because the general had a disgusted look on his face.

"You Bitch" the man drew close, his fowl breath curling Serena's skin. "Have you ever heard of a breath mint" she mumbled to him. He slapped her and grabbed her blooded stained hair pulling her head back. "Who do you do this for?" Don't tell me your little weapon for the secret group of rebellion is plotting to destroy Oz? Who leads you? Those pathetic rebels, That peace loving imbecile Colonel Treize or maybe that gentle talker Relena Peacecraft? Who?!" The General snarled, his lips turned into the evil grin. Serena didn't stir, didn't even blink, her eyes staring at nothing. "Or is it those crazy, maimed scientist Doctor J, Doctor Pendragon and the others?"

I saw Serena's eyes grow slightly softer at the mention of her guardian's name and the other scientist friends, this must have thrown her off balance a bit. The officer smiled, tapping his can hard againt the stone floor. "They taught you to be cruel, vicious infiltrator...a perfect soldier didn't they when you should be married staying home cooking and cleaning and taking care of babies.I watched Serena's eyes get cold again. She hated being called weak because she was women and that she should stay home and barefoot and pregnant The General leaded over the girl, his long noise almost poking her in the eye. Serena had to hold back the urge to bite it off, but she remained calm. The General laughed, his laugh like crystals on both of our skins. The man reached and unlocked Serena's metal's binders with one swift movement. Serena drew in her breath as the metallic teeth let go of her skin.

Serena narrowed her eyes, waiting for the perfect moment when the General would lower his guard and Serena would be able to kill him like who knows how many he had killed before. She stared at the General, as the man dew back from her a smug on his face.

"You rebel scum." He said. "Do you belive you petty attempts to defeat Oz would work? You miserable."

I never thought I would see go into a rage like she did. She leaped at the man, her nails like sharp knifes on the man's skin. She bite savagely on the man's ears, clawing at his face. Serena gripped the man's neck, her slender, yet powerful fingers digging deep into the General's throat. The officers behind the General's seemed frozen in their place, staring at beast the this young girl had became.

The General cried out in pain, he brought his metal cane up over Serena's chest in defense and with one powerful swing he sent Serena crashing againt the far wall.

Serena shook her head, bring her hand up to touch her bleeding head. I heard her curse under her breath, as she tried to focus and get to her feet quickly, but the General was faster. Serena hissed as he brought the cane down on her leg breaking skin and bone.

I scream to the men to let her go. The General yelled at one of the other men to shut me. The man walked over to me, shutting me up but putting tape over my mouth. I mumbled a curse word at him but it was mumbled by the tape. The soldier patted the top of my head slightly like a child and walked back over to the others. There was nothing I could do to help her.

"You want to kill me?" The man yelled. The two officers behind him too their guns off their belts and cocked them in one moment. They pointed them at Serena's head. The General grinned putting his foot on her leg pressing down on it as hard as he could. Serena raised her cold, dead eyes and stared at her captor, her expression like a captive animal. I hated seeing Serena like this, but there was nothing I could really do while tied up and gaged.

"Grab her." He commanded the other men. "Hold her Tight!"

Serena didn't make a sound as the General got off her leg and tough hands of the two officers dragged her from the floor, holding her savagely. They pulled her thin arms to her side holding them there. I could see that their nails were digging into her skin. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes in silence. They general smiled, his eyes shinning with a deep hatred as he lifted his cane over the girls body. He licked his lips, his wrinkled tongue moving slowly over his parched lips.

"Pathetic little girl." he said, his voice cracking. "I'll kill those who sent you, those who aided you, those who speak for your cause. All those who dare dream that such people like you may dare to attack us. I'll silence Miss Peacecraft and her dream of peace between the earth and the colonies. I'll kill Colonel's Treize's hope for a millirty withdrawal and destroy your pathetic scientist master mind all of them."(1)The General brought the cane across Serena's face 'I'll start with you and your little friends."

Serena bite her tongue as the cane smashed across her face over and over again, breaking the skin and cracking her bones. Her blood sputtered onto the officers that held her, staining their face, hair and clean uniforms. She felt her mind fry out for mercy as the General laughed, mercilessly smashing his cane into the girls chest, her face and into her stomach. He ripped her lip, her mouth was all bloody, her chest broke, Serena's body crumbled in the tight arms of the officers, falling forward inert, her mind was screaming madly, horribly, but her lips stayed sealed.

She didn't once scream out loud.

"Scream you Bitch!" The General yelled hitting her hard till she blacked out falling againt the men's arms. "Stop sir you'll kill her."

The general mumbled something and walked away. The soldiers released Serena's arms, her broken body falling still on the cold floor in a pool of her own blood. I tired to scream her name but it couldn't be heard through the tape. he General brought the cane down on her back one more time before he made a face and pulled a hankerchief wiping the blood from his cane and throw the bloodstained white hanky beside Serena's head. She laid there on the floor, her body inert.

The General sat on his feet close to her. She wanted to reach up and punch him but her body wouldn't let her. "You know don't you? You are to be shot at dawn for your crimes. He had a smile on his face like he won a great battle. He pulled her hair so she was looking him in the eyes. "To bad too, you were a good Lt and cute too." He let go of her hair and the three officers left the box locking it behind them. Before leaving they ripped the tape off my mouth. "Sleep tight, you got a big day tomorrow." The General laughed shutting and locking the large metal door behind him. I yelled at Serena but she had slipped into a dark pit.

1: OK I know he doesn't kill Treize or the scientist but hey he can dream cant he?


	5. Rage Of Hope Chapter Four

**Rage Of Hope**

**Chapter Four**

The day of death came all to soon. Relena and I were brought out first. Relena wasn't to badly hurt. Were ere lead to a large open court yard of the Oz base. The General stood smiling and joking on a large wooden platform. There were three other men armed with high power riffle. We were put on the right edge of the platform away from the shooters. When the General was sure we were in place he turned back to the cell doors. "Bring out the prisoner." He yelled. The cell doors opened againt and two officers I think there were the same ones as before, dragged Serena's broken body towards the platform. She no longer wore the bloody sliver dress but a plain white dress and no shoes. The people who watched were people who watched were people from the nearby town. They had came to watch the death of the great Gundam Pilot who had protected their homes. There were several Oz officers in the group who were booing her and throwing food at Serena. The other people did nothing, afraid to speak up, afraid that they too would fall victim to Oz's guns. The two Oz officers dragged Serena's body up the stair onto the platform and tied her to a large post. I looked around to make sure their was no camera's recording it. There wasn't which was good no one but the people who were here knew what she looked like. Now all we can do is hope that the other pilot hear and come to get them. The general walked over to Serena. "You have been charged and found guilt as a trader to Oz and has been sentence to death, but if you tell me who you work for I may show mercy."

Serena looked at him and I sucked in a breath "Serena don't" I thought. Serena looked up at the General and spit in his face. He slapped her across the face, then grabbed her hair. "Before we killed and your friends we want to see your precious Gundam being blown to bits." He pointed to a large screen to the right of the platform. Everyone turned and looked as ten men in spacesuits were putting little black boxes on Rage Of Hope as it floated in space. They got off and returned to the ship. Serena's eyes filled with tears as she looked over at the General as he let go of her hair and moved away from her going to the table and picked off a black box with a red button on it. He smiled and still looking at Serena he hit the button. Serena looked back at the screen to see Rage of Hope blown up in flash of color. I think that finally broke Serena. She stood there fighting the urge to cry. The general sat the box back down on the table and picked up a black blindfold and walked back to Serena lifting it to tie it around her eyes but she pulled her head away. "No, I'm a warrior and I will died like one. I will die doing what I belive in right." She said weakly. She looked back at the screen, the dust was just starting to disappeared and you could see the remains of Hope. She looked back at the General her eyes filled with hanger and coldness. "You may destroy me but you wont stop our cause, you will fall.Others will replace me, you'll never get ride of the Gundams. We will have peace." She whispered in his ear. The General smiled and punched Serena in the stomach. Relena screamed in surprise. I know that even Relena Peacecraft was scarred for the pilot's life and her own. Serena bent her head and coughing up blood. I want to run toward her, to help her but the two large officer holding they gun deep in our backs and wont let me. Serena swore under her breath and gave the general a dirty look. The General walked over to beside the men with the ruffle. "Ready."

The men raised the guns. I wanted to tell her how I felt before...oh god I couldn't let her die without knowing the truth. I pulled everything I had. "Serena" I yelled at her. She turned and looked at me. "I love you." She smiled and nodded. "Aim"

Serena's eyes never left mine, her eyes full with fear and sadness but she never failed as she stood tall there. She was the perfect soldier.

"Fire."

The gun fire echoed throughout the court yard and Serena's body fall forward againt her restrains. I broke away from the guard and ran to her. I untied her and she fell into my arms. I pulled her close to me and sat on the platform her head in my lap. I didn't care if people saw me crying. I loved her. I let a tear fall down my checks and landed on her forehead. "Don't worry your going to be joining her soon." The General said looking down at me. I looked at him angrily. His face changed into surprised and he shook his head. "Your one of them, well my lucky day two for the price of one." He raised a gun at me. I just sat there unable to move. 'I'll be with you soon my love." I whispered closing my eyes waiting for the shot. I heard it go off but felt nothing. I opened my eyes after a moment and saw the General fall forward. Relena was standing behind him gun smoking in her hand. The other officers were shocked at first but then ran at her gun blasting. Their was a explosion behind the platform they went flying and the Gundam Deathscyth appeared above them. I set the body of Serena down and stood beside Relena. The General crawled over to the table and took the black box. Relena was the first to see him. She yelled at me and I turned to see him. 'If I go down, I'm taken you with me." he mumbled. "Shit, there's a bomb under the stage." I mumbled. There was no time to stop the mad General, I grabbed Relena off the stage into the softly as the stage exploded. After it was over I got up off Relena and looked at the burning stag, There was no sign of serena's body. The door of Deathscyth open and Duo appeared smiling. He jumped down and helped Relena up. "I see you really didn't need my helped, huh buddy?" I laughed softly still looking at the stage.

It had been a day since the death of Serena and rumor got around the school that Serena had been a accident and they wasn't sure id she would live. I had gotten flowers from students and teachers all day. The female students all wanted to know if I need anyone to talk to. I sat alone now in my dark room, all the curtain had been shut and everyone had left for class. Relena had talked to the head of the school and got me out of class for a few days. I sat on my med tears still running down my checks. I stared at Serena's unmade bed. I missed her so much. A knock on the door pulled me out of my deep thought. Maybe they would just go away. I waited a moment later their was another knock. More flowers or another female student anyway I really didn't want to deal with it right now. I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes walking towards the door. Another knock louder this time. 'Coming, Coming." I got to the door and throw it open, in the dimly lit hallway stood Millirdo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother. he was missing and thought to be dead. In his arm he carried the body of Serena. How he had got her off the stage in time and here without anyone seeing was beyond me. Millirdo lied Serena down on her bed, then turned to me. "If she she lives gives her this." he handed me a small envelope. "But why?" I asked talking the letter and put it in my pocket. "Just give it to her, it will tell her everything she needs to know.' He said leaving me with Serena. I turned and looked at he, she wasn't moving. I had to get her some help.

I got her to the ICU of the local hospital within mins, They had to help her. I spent the next four weeks by her side. Reading to her in Arabian, or telling her the funny things that Duo did that day. She had always loved it when I told those stories. The others came and visited us as much as they could between mission which had picked up since the sixth pilot shooting. Duo came the most, He would come and sit at the foot of her bed for hours only to fall asleep his chair leaning back his hat over his eyes and his leg up on the foot of the bed. After six weeks in the hospital Serena woke up. I stood by her side holding her hand as the doctor looked over her chart. He had a long list of injuries, Five broken rib, her right leg was broke, a dislocated left shoulder, cuts and brushes all over her body, burn marks on her arms and legs and the gun shots which she was lucky it missed all her organs. Of course they were still running test on her but I was just happy she was alive.

After the doctor left I gave her the letter she opened it reading it out loud for me to hear:

Dear Serenity Jo Pendragon

I hope this letter finds you well. I know of your shadowed past and I write this letter to shade some truth. Its true that Dr. Pendragon adopted you as a baby. He found you in the ruins of the Peacecraft manor. What isn't known is that the Peacecraft had three children. Myself, and twin girls Relena and Serenity Peacecraft. You are her sister I came to see that after talking to Relena about you. I hope you understand that after the fall of the Sank Kingdom, our parents did everything they could to protect their offspring. I do hope you will come speak to me when your better.

Millirdo Peacecraft

After reading it she smiled "I understand now..." She held the letter close to her chest as she sat on her bed. I as happy for her, she finally knew her past. She knew who her parents were. I smiled sitting beside her laying a hand on her shoulder.

Against doctors orders she left the hospital three days later, she had to keep up the look up that she had died so she returned to their room. She know that the millirty was on to them and they would have to leave the school as soon as possible. The others had to leave a mission the day before we were leaving. He won't let Serena go,he said that she was still in no shape to go. I stayed behind to watch her. I think he did it just to leave us alone. I took a shower and let the water flow over me. I turned the water off after a while and reached out and grabbed one of the white towel that Duo stole from a hotel. I wrapped the towel around my hips and opened the door. The room was cold and I shivered as I stepped into the room, water dripping off my skin and hair onto the floor. Serena stood near the wall. She wore a bra like top that zipped up the front and cut off jean shorts. She kept hitting her shoulder againt the wall as hard as she could and cursed under her breath. I know what she was doing. She had left before they could pop her shoulder back in place. I slipped on a pair boxers under the town and then sat the towel on the bed. Serena looked over at me, smiled and fingered me to come over and help her. My hair was wet and stuck to my bare neck and I was just wearing a pair of boxers but I walked over and just stood beside her. Serena took my hands and put them on her bare shoulders. Her shoulder felt like fire on my cold hands. "Just hold it tight." She whispered. I put as much presser on it as I could. Then she yanked her shoulders and there was a loud wet "Pop" as Serena popped her shoulders back into its socket. She didn't even cry out. She looked into my eyes and I was about to kiss her when a loud knock made us both jump. "You want to answer that I'm suppose to be dyeing in some bed." she joked walking to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When I was sure she was hidden, I went to the door and opened it. A young girl from her class stood there, still dressed in her school uniform. She had bright red hair that went down her back and shape green eyes like Trowa's. She carried a basket of red, pink and white flowers. She looked at me standing there in my boxers, I blushed slightly shutting the door throwing some pants on before opening the door again. "Sorry I just got out of the shower." She smiled and handed me the basket. "Here Quatre I thought you could use these." I looked at the flowers then at her. "Quatre are you alright?" She asked trying to look into the room, but I blocked the way. "I thought I heard voices, do you have company?" she asked.

"No" I replied quickly not letting her see inside.

"Are you sure because I'm sure I heard..."

I was growing tired of her already. "Yes, I'm alone."

She looked up at me. "I'm sorry Quatre you must feel horrible right now." I nodded slightly. "Tell me something, Is she your girlfriend?" I was shocked by that. I never thought Serena as my girlfriend but I did love her. I didn't know what to say.

"Aa"

I heard myself say, she lowered her head as if she had lost a great battle. We both heard a crash from the bathroom.

"Thanks"

I said and shut the door before she could ask. I felt really bad about slamming the door in her face but she couldn't know about Serena. "Well if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Her voice called through the door. I heard her footsteps walk away, I walked over and opened the bathroom door. Serena was standing there smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

She stepped out of the bathroom and turned to me, she ran the back of her hand softly down my check. "Is it true what you said...About me being your girlfriend?"

I touched her face where she had a black eye, but she pulled away from her and turned her back to me. "I don't..I don't want you see me like this." I pulled my arm around her hips and did something even that surprised me, I yanked her around to look at me." I don't care what you look like." I leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss and I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me over to the bed still kissing me.

Before I know it, it was over and I was laying in bed with her covered in a thin sheet. Serena's head laying on my chest, her arm around my hip and her body pressed againt my side, our legs where tangled together. Serena was asleep and I kissed the top of her sweaty head. We both were still breathing hard. Then the door open and I didn't have time to react. Hero came into the room with the others right behind him. They were arguing about something. They stopped mid sentence when they saw us. I heard someone drop something glass on the wooden floor. I think it was Trowa or Wufie. Duo stood by Heero his mouth wide open in deep surprise. "Uh..hi guys your back early." I said poking at Serena trying to get her up. She finally woke up, when she saw the others she jerked up taking most the sheet with her.

"Um..hi guys whats up?" she asked trying to act as if nothing was wrong but it was kind of late for that.

"Talk about being out of character, who are you and what did you do what are sweet young Quatre" Duo joked the others laughed but Heero just stood there. This was the beginning of a new adventure for the Gundam Pilots.


End file.
